Spianetizzatore
- Originale=Deplanetizzatore }} |Immagine = - Originale= }} |Personaggi = *Nefarious *Alonzo Drek *Copernicus Leslie Qwark *Zed *Victor Von Ion *Stanley Horkelberg *Jeff |Nemici = *Dischi Blarg *Soldati Blarg *Blarg Lanciabombe *Guardie Blarg d'Élite *Guerrabot *Guerrabot Elite *Cuccioli Robot V2.0 *Commando Blarg Spaziale *Sferolame *Generatori Blarg *Carriarmati Cannone *Nave della morte di Victor Von Ion *Copernicus Leslie Qwark *Insta-mech Gadgetron |Fonti di Bolt = *Cilindri roteanti *Monitor }} Lo Spianetizzatore, o Deplanetizzatore, è stato un macchinario di distruzione di massa capace di generare un laser così potente da atomizzare un pianeta in un colpo solo. Nell'originale è stato ideato dai Blarg, mentre nel riadattamento è un'opera del Dr. Nefarious. Per questo motivo le caratteristiche cambiano significativamente. In ''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS2) si tratta di una vera e propria arma fluttuante con un cannone alla base e il pulsante per attivarlo. In ''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) e ''Ratchet & Clank'' (film), una stazione spaziale nera con una gigantesca vetrata verde (similmente alla Stazione Spaziale di Nefarious). All'interno c'erano tanti corridoi, hangar, l'ufficio di Drek e il ponte da cui osservare il paesaggio. Ultimo, ma più importante, il Frangistelle. Il tutto difeso da uno scudo esterno e da numerosi Cannoni a protoni. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank (PS2) Nasce dopo il fallimento del Distruggi-Pianeta Massimo. Il Presidente Drek desidera occuparsi in prima persona dell'azionamento dell'interruttore, che avrebbe cancellato Veldin dall'esistenza della galassia. Ratchet e Clank affrontano il Mech di Drek proprio sul Deplanetizzatore nella fase finale dello scontro. Hanno la meglio e lo usano infine contro il Mondo di Drek, che esplode sopra di loro. [[Ratchet & Clank (PS4)|''Ratchet & Clank (PS4)]] e ''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) Drek, Zed e Victor coadiuvano l'esplosione di Tenemule. I Ranger Galattici attaccano lo Spianetizzatore e Ratchet, dopo aver sconfitto (nel gioco) la Nave della morte di Victor Von Ion, si catapulta contro di esso nonostante le possibilità di sopravvivere siano solo una su 600.993. Intanto Nefarious rivede i suoi piani segreti e Qwark sale a bordo una volta manomessa l'Astronave Phoenix, che viene attaccata da Victor, sconfitto infine da Clank. Ratchet arriva al Frangistelle ma finisce catturato dai Blarg e costretto a guardare Novalis sbriciolarsi sotto i suoi occhi. Si accorge di Qwark, che nel frattempo si sta godendo gli agi dell'affare con Drek, rimanendo scioccato. Il capitano si pente dell'accaduto, mentre il Lombax finisce chiuso in una navicella ed espulso dallo Spianetizzatore. Drek recita un discorso in memoria di Victor, ordinando la creazione di Nuova Quartu. Poco dopo, Nefarious lo tradisce, lo muta in pecora e gli riserba la stessa sorte toccata a Ratchet poco prima. Il Lombax si finge Qwark, eludendo le difese esterne per raggiungere il Frangistelle in modo da annullare ogni contromossa dello Spianetizzatore. Nefarious, che sta per scappare, rimane a occuparsi di Ratchet e Qwark, che dopo un breve combattimento si sono finalmente chiariti. Intanto Cora e Brax allontanano la struttura da Umbris. Nel gioco, Ratchet combatte l'Insta-mech Gadgetron di Nefarious, causando la morte del dottore, mentre nel film questi cade semplicemente nel cuore del Frangistelle e lo Spianetizzatore piomba su Umbris sancendo la fine della Crisi di Solana. Apparizioni * Ratchet & Clank (PS2) * Ratchet & Clank (PS4) * Ratchet & Clank (film) * Ratchet & Clank: The Movie Novel * Ratchet & Clank: Hero Time Curiosità *Alla fine di Ratchet & Clank (PS2), quando Drek è scaraventato sul Nuovo Mondo, viene colpito in direzione di Veldin stesso e non verso il cielo. Sicuramente si tratta di un errore di Insomniac. Inoltre, per effetto di gravità, è impossibile che sia finito così lontano vista la spinta sommariamente leggera. *In Ratchet & Clank (PS4), il suo cuore pare essere la stella nana che Nefarious voleva usare nel proprio piano. È possibile vederla all'interno del vetro verde, dalla mappa stessa. Musica ''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) Prima visita File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 127. Wing A, Deplanetizer|Ala A File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 128. Fight to the Bridge|Scontro al ponte File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 129. Drek's Office|Ufficio di Drek File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 130. The Planetary Conjunction|Congiunzione planetaria Seconda visita File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 140. Hologuise Sneakery|Olo-travestimento File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 142. Button Repellent|Allontanare dall'interruttore File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 143. Duel with Captain Qwark|Scontro con Capitano Qwark File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 144. Starcracker Chase|Scontro con Nefarious (parte 1) File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 146. Nefarious Supernova|Scontro con Nefarious (parte 2) ''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) File:03 The Deplanetizer Ratchet and Clank Movie OST|Spianetizzatore File:10 Dear Diary and Qwark's Plan Ratchet and Clank Movie OST-0|Diario di Nefarious File:11 Drek and Nefarious Strike Back Ratchet and Clank Movie OST|Drek e Nefarious File:13 The Sheepinator Ratchet and Clank Movie OST|Pecorator File:14 Showdown on the Deplanetizer Ratchet and Clank Movie OST|Sullo Spianetizzatore File:15 Escape from the Deplanetizer Ratchet and Clank Movie OST|Fuga dallo Spianetizzatore Categoria:Livelli di Ratchet & Clank (PS4) Categoria:Luoghi di Ratchet & Clank (film)